Pirate Love
by amathestdarkwarrior123
Summary: a girl wanting to be free and live for herself and love and she finds love and freedom in the most unusual place. He is a pirate needing something but doesnt know what? Are they destined? or are they destined to Fail?Review if you want me to update
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Alone and Haunted**

In a house high above the ocean on a cliff a girl was standing on a balcony over looking the ocean. She was staring blankly out in space thinking what it would be like to have a life where there wasn't responsibility where you were free to do what you want and not have to listen to people. She grew sad at the thought about her father wanting her to marry a man of high rank and with money. She didn't want that if she did marry she wanted to marry for love not money. She didn't care if the man was poor or rich just that she was in love and loved in return. She wanted a guy that was kind, gentle, loving, protective, and little possessive.

She knew that she wouldn't find a guy like that and even if she did her father would never let her marry the man unless he approved and he wouldn't. Her father would pick her a husband just like he had with her sister. She looked sadly down at the alcove near the rocks and the beach. She decided to go to the beach and take a walk. She left the balcony and went down stairs to the front door. "Are you going somewhere Miss Willinburgs?" The footman said. "Just to the beach Bert." Iris said. "Would you like me to get someone to go with you?" Bert asked. "No thank you Bert I will be fine by myself." Iris said. Bert bowed and opened the door for her and then Iris stepped through and went down to the beach.

She got to the waters edge then looked up and closed her eyes breathing in the night air and basking in the moonlight. She took off her shoes and stepped into the shallow water. She was wearing a long skirt and a short sleeved shirt. Her skirt was getting wet because the waves were washing up to shore and getting her skirt wet. She was thinking of all the times she came here when she was a kid and when her and her sister would play in the sand and get all dirty. When she would come here when she was supposed to be in her room. When the last time she saw her sister before she got married and was broken and had no spirit. Also the day that she lost her sister completely, the day she died. A lone tear rolled down her cheek at the memories.

She savored the memories because they were the only thing keeping her from going into depression. She was always the sad child but with her sister she was different like she was a little child a normal one. She was always the weird one the freak to the other kids near here. She used to wish that her sister never died and she would deny it but then she accepted it. She didn't like it she just took it and didn't dwell on it. She sighed and sat down on the beach with her feet in water when the waves came up. She had her knees up to her chest and her arms around them with her chin on top of her knees. She looked out to see wishing that she could be out there where the waves and animals are free and have no bounds or limits. She started to write in her journal.

'Dear journal 7-17-1860

I am sitting on the beach thinking of all the times I was here with my sister and how we would play here and get in trouble. I wish that I was on the ocean where the ocean breeze would blow my hair and where there were no rules or responsibilities to abide by. No father to tell me what guy I will marry a place where I can choose my own husband. A place where I can be myself and not worry about what other people will think... How I wish I could escape this living cell that I live in. My father expects too much of me and is cruel if you don't do it right.

I know that I won't be able to escape but there is no harm in wishing I could be free to love, live and be myself. I really miss my sister she would always know what to say and I could tell her anything and she wouldn't get mad at me like my mother would. I don't even have my mother anymore she died a month after my sister and that left me alone in the world. There was no one that I could talk to and share my dreams or ideas with. There isn't a day that goes but that I wish my sister was here. I never really talk about her because it would make my father mad about them gone. Well I think that this is all that I will write for today.

Sincerely,

Iris Willinburgs'

She put her journal out of the way of the waves so that they wouldn't get her journal wet. She looked out to see again and saw a ship coming towards the beach at a fast but slow speed. She got up with her journal in hand. She went close to the cliff side into the shadows so that whoever was on the boat wouldn't see her right away. The boat got closer the stopped at the beach and then she saw ropes being lowered and men sliding down them. She saw that they were pirates by the way that they were dressed. They snuck along the beach to the cliffs side. Iris stiffened and moved farther down before they could bump into her. Whenever they got to close she would move further up the path. When she got to the slope she cursed softly and started to think that she would have to find a way up without being seen that was impossible.

She went to the ends of the shadows which was around the bend and took off in a run hoping to get around it before they rounded the bend. It wasn't her day they rounded the bend and saw her running and looked at each other and took after her. She looked over her shoulder and saw them coming so she ran faster and turned the bend and disappeared in an alcove. They followed her and noticed that she disappeared and looked around. "Well captain what should we do?" One of the pirates said. "We can't do anything right now. Hopefully she won't tell anyone about us?" The captain said. "I won't tell anyone?" They heard the girl said. "Where are you?" The captain said. "I think I'm safer if I don't tell you that." Iris said. "We won't hurt you." The captain said. "Maybe not but if I'm caught with you my father will." Iris said. The captain's face hardened. "Your father hits you?" The captain asked. "Only when I do something wrong." Iris said. "Come here please." The captain said gently.

Iris slowly came out until they could see her. The captain gasped at the sight of her she was beautiful. He noticed a scar on her face and felt cold fury run through him and he was startled he never felt that over a scar on anyone but this girl was different. The way she looked mad her seem like an angel an unearthly being. The crew all stared at her thinking that she was beautiful. "Why would your father punish you if he saw you with us?" The captain asked. "Because you are pirates aren't you?" Iris said. "Yes. But how…oh I know well what is your name?" The captain said. "What is yours?" Iris countered. The captain smiled and bowed Iris caught her breathe at the stance he was so handsome. "My name is Gabriel, Madam." Gabriel said. "Mine is Iris." Iris said. "What a beautiful name you have, Iris." Gabriel said.

All of the sudden they heard yelling and Iris looked up sharply and stiffened. "I got to go my father is calling me. He will get mad if I make him wait. You guys will have to be careful around here they don't take well to pirates." Iris said and was about to leave. "Will I see you again?" Gabriel said not wanting her to go. "I don't know." Iris looked at him and gave him a small smile. "But I hope that we do. Now I have to go. Be careful." Iris said. "You too." Gabriel said. Iris nodded and ran up the slope to the house where her father was calling her. "She was a beautiful lady." A crew member said. "Yes she was." Gabriel said. "Her eyes looked so sad and lonely." A crew member said. Gabriel made an 'hmm' and went up the slope and to the nearest town hoping that he would see the Iris girl again soon.

"Iris I want you to go to town and help Bert here get supplies for the castle." Iris's father said. "Yes father." Iris said and followed Bert. "I'm sorry that your father made you come with me. You can go to the cliffs or the beach and I will do it." Bert said. "No its fine I want to help. " Iris said smiling at Bert warmly. "Thank you Miss Wil…Iris." Bert corrected. Iris smiled and they went to the village. "We need a lot of things to get your father is having a party and is having a lot of people come." Bert said. Iris sighed because she knew what her father meant by having this party. He is looking for a suitable husband for her. "Oh, Bert I wish that he would let me choose my own husband, I know that I will end up with someone who will treat me like an object to be owned." Iris said sadly. Bert looked at her with a sympathetic gaze and just kept on walking.

They went in to all the stores that they needed and got the supplies that they would need for the party. "Hey Bert I'm going to go look around for a little while father wont expect us to be back for a little while." Iris said. "Sure Iris. Go ahead I will meet you at the entrance to the town." Bert said. Iris nodded and left and walked around a little looking at all the stores that were in the town. She looked in one store and saw the pirate she saw before on the beach. She saw that they were trying to buy something but the store owner wasn't letting them. She went in to see what the problem was. "I am not selling anything to pirates. You steal and kill I will not have my stuff sold to you." The owner said. "We are trying to pay for fair and square." Gabriel said. Iris walked up to the desk and the owner saw her and smiled. "Oh Iris what a surprise!" The owner said. "What seems to be the problem here?" Iris asked. "Oh nothing at all." The store owner.

Iris looked at Gabriel in question. "She wont let us buy what we need she says that pirates wont touch her stuff." Gabriel said coldly. "Is this true, Martha." Iris asked. "Yes, I don't want to sell to pirates." Martha said. "You will sell them what ever they want. If they are willing to buy it fair and square then there is no reason they can't. If they were going to steal from you they wouldn't try to buy it they would just take it. Money is money no matter who it is from. And I do not want to hear you call any pirate a thief or filthy unless you have proof that they stole. They are no different from us they are human and so are we." Iris said. "Your father wouldn't want to sell to pirates." Martha said. "He wouldn't care all he cares about is money and you know it." Iris said coldly. "That's not true." Martha said. "You listen hear and listen well all my father cares about is money and power. He doesn't love or care about anyone or anything but himself. He wasn't even sad when his first daughter died or his own wife. So don't tell me he doesn't care about money." Iris said coldly.

Martha looked down because she knew it was true and rung up what the pirates wanted. "Thank you." Gabriel said surprised that he saw her again and what she just said. "Its nothing we don't not sell to anyone no matter who it is." Iris said smiling at Gabriel shyly. Gabriel smiled at her in return and bowed a little. "By the way who is your father to hold so much power?" One of the crew members asked. "He is the ruler of this area and I am his daughter." Iris said looking down. "You look sad." Gabriel said. "My father is holding a party and it is to find me a husband." Iris said. Gabriel was disappointed in hearing that she was going to be married he didn't know why the thought of her with another man bothered him so much. "You do not want that?" Gabriel asked. "No I don't it ruined my sisters spirit so I don't want that to happen to me and I want to marry for love not money." Iris said softly.

"And your father doesn't approve of that?" Gabriel said. Iris laughed sadly and Gabriel felt bad. "Approve he would punish me for even suggesting it. My father is a very strict and cruel man he doesn't approve of much." Iris said. "What else do you want?" Gabriel asked as they waked out of the store. "I want to be on the ocean where there are no limits where you don't have the responsibilities that I have where you are free and can choose who you want to be. But I know that will never happen well at least not for me I am duty bound to follow my sister's foot steps and be an object to be shown off." Iris said sadly. Gabriel felt really bad and felt the sudden urge to take her into his arms and comfort her. "You like the ocean?" Gabriel asked. "I love the ocean. My sister and I would always go down there and play then get into trouble for not listening to our parents." Iris said smiling at the memories.

"How did your sister die?" Gabriel asked and regretted it at the lost and pained look on Iris's face. "She just faded away when father made her marry. She became a doll and just disappeared and died because she didn't care anymore. Her husband was so bad to her so I guess dieing was like an escape for her." Iris explained. Gabriel saw the tear that went down her cheek and reached out and wiped it away with his thumb. "I'm sorry." Gabriel said sincerely. "Its ok in a way I'm happy for her she got away and is free now and doesn't have to worry with all the responsibilities that I have to do." Iris said. "Do you ever try to escape?" Gabriel asked. "Yes twice I did I tried to kill myself by jumping off a cliff but I survived then I tried running away but they caught me and then I was in real trouble then by my father." Iris said.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this." Gabriel said. "Its fine there's nothing you or I can do so don't worry about it." Iris said. Gabriel got mad and decided that he was going to help this girl escape from her father no matter what it took. "Don't worry I will help you escape." Gabriel said. Iris just smiled and continued walking to the entrance to the town. Gabriel knew that she didn't believe him and he didn't expect her to she has had so many disappointments that she gave up hope in escaping her father. He knew that he had to help her, he didn't know why he needed to help her but he just knew that he did and that he wanted to. When they got to the entrance of the village Bert was there waiting. "Well this is where I say my farewell. Goodbye Captain." Iris said. "Goodbye Iris. And I will help you escape from your father" Gabriel murmured. Iris smiled and went to Bert and they left and went home to her father who was waiting for them then they got ready for the party the day after tomorrow.

Gabriel had a determined face on as he walked through the town for the rest of the supplies. They didn't have anymore trouble with getting supplies. Gabriel was worried about Iris and what her father will do. He decided that he would go to that party the day after tomorrow. He would have to get the right clothes for the party. He still couldn't figure out why he cared so much but he did. His crew would think that he was mad to go through with this but he didn't care the look in her eyes when she thought about getting married haunted him. He couldn't stand to leave her with her father when he could save her at least try to. She deserved to have a good life. He didn't know what he would do with her once he saved her. Then he remembered she said she loved the ocean so maybe he could take her with him. He would just have to tell his men that she was under his protection and not to touch her. Then he thought about her father wondering if he would try to find her. He didn't think so he just wanted money but then again she would be marring into money.

"Captain are you really going to help her escape?" One of the mates said. "Yes." Gabriel said. "How are you going to do that captain?" Gabriel's second in command asked. "I'm going to go to that party she was talking about." Gabriel said. "If you take her wont he try and take her back?" He said. "I don't know Julian." Gabriel said. "What about Rose?" Julian said. "What about her?" Gabriel said. "She's going to be jealous and she will be mad." Julian said. "So she won't stop me from saving her." Gabriel said. Julian sighed and followed Gabriel to the ship to get some sleep. Gabriel stayed up thinking about Iris and what he is going to do. A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts. "Come in" Gabriel said. He saw that it was Rose who knocked on the door. "What has you so worked up Gabriel?" Rose purred. "Just some business that I have to take care of soon here." Gabriel said. "I can make you forget about it." Rose purred coming forward. "I don't feel up to it tonight it has been a long day and I'm tired." Gabriel said. Rose pouted and left, Gabriel shut the door and laid down on the bed.

Iris was in her room thinking of Gabriel and how handsome he was. She thought of how determined he was when he said that he would help her escape from her father. Even though she knew that it wouldn't happen she thought that it was very sweet. She took out her journal and thought that it would be a good thing to look back on in the future.

'Dear Journal7-17-1860

Today when I was leaving the beach a ship was coming and I found out that it was a pirate ship and I meet the captain and he was so handsome. Tall, well built so muscular, He had black hair and grey-silver eyes he looked unearthly. I wish that I could be his girl but I know that will never happen. He said that he would help me escape but I know that he couldn't but how I wish he could. I have had so many disappointments that is hard to believe that he would help me. No one can help me I am owned by my father and then to my husband I will never be my own person never belong to myself. I wish that if I have kids that they never have to go through this that they could make their own choices.  
I know that I should just be with the life I have but I cant it's not fair that I have to live like this. I will never get to see the ocean like I want to, I will never get to love and be loved in return. I will never get to do a lot of things. It's hard to have this life but I will just have to deal with it and make the best of it. I will always be by the ocean though it is my home I couldn't be anywhere else. Well I should go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow preparing for the party the next day.

Sincerely,

Iris Willinburgs'

Iris put her journal away and went to her bed and laid down and went to sleep dreaming of Captain Gabriel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Chapter two**

**The party or a slave trade**

In the morning Iris woke up and went to her bathroom and took a bath and got dressed when she was done. When she was done with everything she went downstairs and got breakfast. After breakfast she helped preparing for the party it took all day to get the house ready and prepare the food. When everyone went to bed they were exhausted and went straight to bed. Iris woke up in cold sweat in the middle of the night from a nightmare. She was breathing hard and shaking from fear of the dream. She took deep breathe and tried to calm down and tried to go back to sleep. When she couldn't she decided to sneak out and go to the beach. She snuck out her window and went down to the beach when she got there she saw the captains ship. She went down and sat near the water staring out to sea and at the ship. She wondered if they just slept on the ship rather than an inn. She heard something behind her and she looked and saw three guys looking at her with lust in their eyes.

She gasped and shot up and tried to edge around them but to no use. "Hey where are you going so fast, little beauty." One of the guys said. "Away from you." Iris said. "Awww… We just want to play for a little while." Another said. "No." Iris said flatly. "Well too bad you don't have a choice." The first one said grabbing her. "Let me go you fiend!" Iris snapped. The guy just tightened his grip and chuckled and dragged her to the other guys. They laid her on the ground tearing at her closes to get to her skin. "AHHHH! LET ME GO!!" Iris screamed trying not to cry. They men just chuckled and continued to tear at her clothes.

Gabriel was slightly sleeping on the ship when he heard something so he went on deck and looked to the beach and saw three men on the beach with a woman. He thought that it was just a prostitute, but then he heard the girl scream let me go and knew that it wasn't. Then he suddenly recognized the voice as Iris's and bolted to the end of the boat and jumped into the knee high water and ran to where they were, praying that he wasn't to late to save her. The distance to her seemed to be hundreds of miles away. Iris was trying not to cry as the did things to her that she only wanted the man she loved to do. Then she saw in the distance Captain Gabriel running her way and she felt relief. She never felt so happy to see anyone in her life as she had in that moment. As soon as Gabriel got there he ripped the first guy that was on top of her off and then punched him. The other two shot up and charged at him and Gabriel took them out in one punch he was in such a rage. When they were unconscious he looked down at Iris and his eyes softened but still held rage in them. He bent down and picked her up then set her on her feet and took off his jacket. Once he got it off he wrapped it around her shoulders and picked her up again heading for his ship.

Iris looked up into Gabriel's face and she could tell that he was furious and was surprised and happy that he cared. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes trying not to think of what of almost happened or what did happen. Gabriel looked down at her and saw bruises forming and felt his rage return 10 fold. He tried not to think of what happen and just to concentrate on getting her fixed up. He noticed that she was shaking and tightened his arms around her. He knew that the shaking wasn't from the cold just the fear and shock. Once he got on his ship he took her to his cabin and laid her on the bed. She curled up into a ball with her back to him, her shoulders shaking. Gabriel looked at her with sad eyes and went to the bathroom to get some bandages and medicine for any wounds she got from this accident. He went back to the bedroom and saw she was in the same position that she was when he left.

He went to the edge of the bed and sat down and pulled her onto her back though she resisted. "Shh...I just want to check your wounds." Gabriel said in a gentle soothing voice. Iris subsided and let him turn her on her back but she still cried silently. Gabriel looked and treated her wounds then he picked her up and put her on his lap. He went up the bed until he was leaning against the headboard and sat her in his lap, with her head in his chest. Her tears wet his chest and he rubbed her back whispering soothing words to calm her. A little while later she quieted and just hiccupped a little but she snuggled into his chest more. Gabriel reached down and lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Now, little one, tell me what happened?" Gabriel said gently but firmly. Iris's eyes filled with tears and Gabriel swore softly and drew her tight against his chest and she buried her head in his chest crying a little. "Oh honey I'm sorry if your not ready you don't have to tell me." Gabriel said softly.

"I just wanted to sit on the beach on last time before I got married and then they came and were saying they just wanted to play for a little while. I kept telling them no but they wouldn't let go of me. Then they took me to the ground and…and…" Iris broke off and started to breathe deeply. Gabriel stroked her hair knowing that this was hard for her and she was still in shock. "Then they started to tear at my clothes touched me in places that I only want the man I love to touch." Iris finished and started to cry again. Gabriel was furious that this happened to her and swore that it would never happen again. He needed to know if they got as far as getting "it" in and breaking her virginity. "Did they break your virgin barrier?" Gabriel forced out. "No they didn't get that far." Iris said still crying.

Gabriel let out a relieved breath that they didn't get that far. "Shh…its ok nothing like that is going to happen again I promise." Gabriel said. Iris looked up at him and knew that he was telling the truth and knew that she could believe him. She leaned up and laid her lips on his giving him a kiss of gratitude and something else she didn't know. Gabriel was surprised that she kissed him and kissed her back gently not forcefully. They broke apart and Iris smiled hesitantly up at him and he smiled warmly back. "Umm… do you have something that I might be able to wear?" Iris asked just now realizing her clothes. "Yes I will go and find you something. Stay here." Gabriel said. Iris nodded and watched him go. He came back ten minutes later with some clothes. "They might be a little big for you but they should work. You just are so small. I don't mean that is a bad thing." Gabriel said. Iris smiled and grabbed the clothes and stood up wincing as she did. She nearly fell but Gabriel caught her before she did.

"Umm… Could you help me?" Iris asked shyly. "Of course." Gabriel said. He undressed her careful of her wounds and carefully avoided looking in certain places. When they were done he picked her up and put her on the bed. "I need to get back home so my father doesn't notice that I am gone." Iris said. "Your father can wait." Gabriel said. "I have to go my father is expecting me to come to the party." Iris said. "Well you are not in any shape to entertain a party." Gabriel said. Iris looked irritated that he was making decisions for her. Gabriel's eyes softened and he stroked her cheek and she leaned into it. "I just want to make sure that you are fit to travel and are not in any pain." Gabriel said. Iris smiled and looked at him with warm eyes understanding. "I know but if I don't get back soon my father will come looking for me." Iris said. "Just a little while longer." Gabriel said softly. "Tonight my father will choose me a husband that he thinks is fit for me." Iris said sadly. Gabriel tightened his arms around her and kissed her hair in reassurance. "I told you that I would help you escape and I will." Gabriel said fiercely. "I don't know how you would or why you would?" Iris said sadly. "I will because no one deserves to be forced to marry. How I will take you with me on my ship." Gabriel said determined. "I can't let you do that my father would follow you and you would be arrested and probably executed." Iris said frantically. "I can't let you stay where you are it's not safe." Gabriel said. "You have to I have a responsibility that I must fulfill no matter how much I hate it." Iris said sadly. "No, I wont let you stay here you will come with me." Gabriel said firmly. "Why do you care so much?" Iris asked.

"To tell you the truth I really do not know. I just know that I can't stand for you to stay in a place that is unsafe for you." Gabriel said. "You would risk the lives of your crew and yourself?" Iris said. Gabriel hesitated because he didn't know if he could endanger his crew that he has known for a long time for a girl he has just meet. Iris saw his hesitation and got up and smiled down at him sadly. "Don't worry you won't have to because I can't come with you. I would love to but it cannot be and you know it. I will not risk yours or your crew's life for a dream. It's a good dream that I will always keep with me and that will a least keep me going for awhile." Iris said. Gabriel looked at her shocked because she said wise words for someone her age. "You just give up hope you don't even care anymore!" Gabriel said angrily. He was furious that she would just give up and accept such a fate. "No I don't because I know the kind of man my father will choose for me, I know what will happen and I know that I have to do this. Yes I have given up hope because there is no one and nothing that can save me. This is my fate, my life and my responsibility. I will accept it because there is no other option open to me. You are free to roam the oceans and seas to visit and go where you please. I do not have that leisure I am duty bound until the day I die." Iris said coldly but sadly.

Gabriel stared at her amazed at how she said it. "I guess you are just another power seeking wench." Gabriel growled. Iris tensed in anger 'how dare he say that he knows nothing about me!' "How dare you say anything about me when you know so little! Just because I accept my fate does not make me a power hungry bitch of high power! I don't care what you think you are just a pirate that I meet. I thank you for saving me and I really mean it but this is where I will say goodbye." Iris said emotionlessly and left the cabin. Iris went up to the dock and looked for a ladder and found none. She sighed and went to the front of the boat. Gabriel was still stunned back at the cabin. Then he was angry and went up top to see where she was. He saw her at the head of the boat and started over to her. Iris looked down and noticed that it wasn't too far of a drop and decided to jump. She grabbed the rail and heaved over it and landed with a thud but was fine. Gabriel saw that and stopped dead in his tracks then raced to the front. He looked over praying not to see her hurt and indeed she wasn't she was walking up the beach then the alcove then she disappeared.

Gabriel was still mad about before and went to his cabin to calm down and to try to forget Iris. Rose saw that he was mad and decided to try her luck and charms into getting him in bed with her again. Gabriel heard a knock and barked for whoever it was to come in. Rose came in and walked seductively towards the bed. "Why are you so mad Gab?" Rose purred seductively. "Nothing important. What are you here for?" Gabriel asked. "You know why." Rose purred licking his ear. "I'm no….." Gabriel trailed off thinking why not it would probably help him get over Iris. Gabriel grabbed Rose around her waist and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her hungrily. Rose was startled but pleased and kissed him back just as hungrily. He laid her down softly on the bed and kissed down her neck to her chest and started to take her clothes off.

Julian saw Rose go into his friend's cabin and waited for her to come out pouting but she didn't and he was surprised she didn't. He then heard why and smirked and nodded pleased that he wouldn't be going on with the foolish plan to go to that party. He left them alone and went to his own cabin.

Iris got home and went to her room and stared blankly at a wall for awhile then she heard someone come into her room. She looked to the door and saw that it was her friend Jasmine. "What do you want Jasmine?" Iris said emotionlessly. "No it can't be." Jasmine said sadly. Iris looked at her emotionlessly. "Why are you back to you emotionless state you were improving so much!" Jasmine said angry. "It was nothing I just like this me better." Iris said emotionlessly. "No it was that pirate guy wasn't it. It had to be. You were improving so much you smiled and you even laughed now it is all ruined you are back to your old self." Jasmine said crying. Iris just stared at her emotionlessly then turned back to the wall. Jasmine was furious so she left her friends room and went to the beach she saw that guy sitting on the beach and she went over there.

"This is all your fault you did this to her." Jasmine said furiously. Gabriel shot up and spun around. "What?" Gabriel asked. "You turned Iris back into her cold, emotionless self. I just got her to smile and even laugh, and now by one person its all ruined she wont smile and she won't laugh." Jasmine hissed tears still coming down her cheeks. "I don't know what you are talking about she seemed to me to always be that way." Gabriel said coldly. "You bastard you have no idea of what she has been through you don't understand her." Jasmine hissed. "No she seems like a spoiled brat who when she doesn't get her way she pouts. She is just a stuck up bitch who whines and has a tantrum when she is mad." Gabriel said coldly. Jasmine fumed she was so mad at this pirate. "How dare you say that like you know her!! So if you know her so well did you know that her real parents were murdered in front of her eyes when she was five? Did you know that her uncle the father she has now beats her? Did you know that she has seen more deaths then you have seen ships?" Jasmine whispered/yelled. Gabriel was stock still with shock, he was so horrified at what she said that he backed up.

Julian came up to the deck and saw Gabriel on the beach with a women who looked furious. He jumped off the boat and went towards them to see what this was all about. "Gabriel, what is going on?" Julian asked. Gabriel turned towards his friend then shook his head and recovered. "Nothing this young lady here was just yelling at me because she didn't like what I did to Iris which was nothing." Gabriel explained. Julian turned towards the women and looked her over and thought that she was beautiful. "Fine I see that I said all that I wanted to and you still don't seem to understand or for that matter care but then again you are a pirate so I guess I don't know you should I will be going now." Jasmine said flatly and started walking away. Gabriel and Julian watched her walk away then turned back to the boat.

It was morning and the day of the party and Iris did not want to go. She got dressed and went down stairs and just went out to the garden. Later the party started and Iris went in and noticed something was different. Iris then realized what it was; this was no party she thought grimly it was a slave trade. "Now who wants to buy my beautiful daughter and her maid." Her uncle yelled to the crowd. A ton of shouts were heard and then one yelled out a thousand for each and no one bid past that. "Sold to the man in the back." Her uncle said. The man came up to the plat form and signed the contract and told Iris and Jasmine to follow. They did because they had no choice in the matter. Iris sent her uncle a cold look over her shoulder and he shivered glad to be rid of her. "Iris what is going to happen to us." Jasmine said scared. Iris put her arm around her friend and sent her a reassuring glance. "I don't know." Iris said.


End file.
